1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting high speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method.
As of 2006, the USB specification was at version 2.0 (with revisions). The USB 2.0 specification was released in April 2000 and was standardized by the USB-IF at the end of 2001. Previous notable releases of the specification were 0.9, 1.0, and 1.1. Equipment conforming to any version of the standard will also work with devices designed to any previous specification (known as: backward compatibility).
USB supports three data rates: 1) A Low Speed rate of up to 1.5 Mbit/s (187.5 KB/s) that is mostly used for Human Interface Devices (HID) such as keyboards, mice, and joysticks; 2) A Full Speed rate of up to 12 Mbit/s (1.5 MB/s). Full Speed was the fastest rate before the USB 2.0 specification and many devices fall back to Full Speed. Full Speed devices divide the USB bandwidth between them in a first-come first-served basis and it is not uncommon to run out of bandwidth with several isochronous devices. All USB Hubs support Full Speed; 3) A Hi-Speed rate of up to 480 Mbit/s (60 MB/s).
From an electrical standpoint, the higher data transfer rates of the non-USB protocols discussed above are highly desirable for certain applications. However, these non-USB protocols are not used as broadly as USB protocols. Many portable devices are equipped with USB connectors other than these non-USB connectors. One important reason is that these non-USB connectors contain a greater number of signal pins than an existing USB connector and are physically larger as well. For example, while the PCI Express is useful for its higher possible data rates, a 26-pin connectors and wider card-like form factor limit the use of Express Cards. For another example, SATA uses two connectors, one 7-pin connector for signals and another 15-pin connector for power. Due to its clumsiness, SATA is more useful for internal storage expansion than for external peripherals.
USB 3.0 specification was released and standardized by the USB-IF, a connector in accordance with USB 3.0 standard can provide higher data transmitting efficiency and can be used for external hard disk. A USB 3.0 connector is compatible to standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connector and can support data rate of up to 5 Gbit/s.
As the USB 3.0 connector has two groups of contacts, the USB 3.0 connector has complex structure and the cost of manufacturing thereof will be higher, and it's difficult for assembling. Furthermore, Cross-talk may be occurred between the contacts used for transmitting high speed data. Further, with the trend of miniaturization, micro USB connectors have been popular, and USB 3.0 connectors comprise a kind of micro USB.
CN patent No. 201323356Y issued to Xiao on Oct. 7, 2009 discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing and a pair of latches retained in the insulative housing and exposed out of the metallic shell. Tail portions of the contacts are extending beyond a rear end of the insulative housing to be electrically connected with a cable.
As the trend of miniaturization, some manufacturers design a spacer assembled to the insulative housing with tail portions of contacts disposed in corresponding grooves of the spacer, thus the contacts be solder to cables easily, and cross-talk may be reduced. However combinations between the spacer and the insulative housing and the metallic shell are unstable, while an insulator over-molded on the aforementioned components, the combinations may be broken.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.